Jealousy Strikes: Literally!
by digimontklover
Summary: Robin is hosting self defense sessions for the girls around jump city, and Star decides to sign up. What happens when the girls go 'gaga' over him..and he doesn't do anything about it? What does Star think about it? And how does he treat Star? RobStar and maybe some minor BBRae. Probably a 3-5 shot : I'm really bad at summaries...sorry. PLEASE R&R!


A/N: Heyyy guys! This is probably gonna be a 3 or 5 shot! Yes, it's a RobStar :) maybe some BBRae in later chapters. This was inspired by the Suite Life on deck episode Kitchen Casanova... My fav episode in the show :) Hope you guys enjoy it! OH, and if you like these pairings, go check out my story The Importance of Time. Mainly BBRae... But still a lot of RobStar. Ohhh, and if you are a huge Robstar fan, go check out my story My Star in the sky. Please Review! Thanks so much for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

"Friend, thank you do much for taking this class with me." Starfire giggled, bouncing up and down.

"No problem Star. Since Rae and Cyborg went to a horror movie fest, I've got nothing better to do." Beast Boy relied with a chuckle. He enjoyed how excited she was.

"So I am only better than nothing?" Starfire asked, saddened by the shapeshifter's comment.

Beast Boy shook his head violently, "That wasn't what I met Star. I love spending time with you. It's just that, this is an all girls class."

"I thought boy liked girls? Am I wrong?" she said, scratching her head. Earth is such a weird place

Beast Boy began to laugh again, amused by the girls confusion. "I do Star. But I'm in a relationship now; I don't want to look at other girls. I've already got the girl I want; my Raven."

Starfire smiled, clearly approving His response. Raven was her best friend; she wouldn't let anyone hurt her. "BB thas so sweet!" she squealed.

"Thanks Star. But you've got the same thing; you're Robins one, and only girl." he responded with a wink.

Starfire blushed. Her and Robin had been going out for about 4 months now. They had finally confessed their love in Tokyo, and soon after became a happy couple. He treated her like his princess, and she absolutely loved it. Nothing could break their bond.

"Everyone, sit down please!" Robin instructed. He was holding a protection seminars/ sessions for the all the girls in Jump City (And Beast Boy's there cause Star wants him to be…Robin didn't mind).The major had suggested it, since there was just so much crime in Jump City. Robin hastily agreed to it; the Titans couldn't be in more than one place at one time. It was his duty to keep the citizens safe, and this was one way of providing protection.

All the girls stared a Robin, giggling and gossiping about how great he looked, how cute he was, etc. There were about 20 girls there; not including Beast Boy and Starfire. Starfire had decided to attend these sessions to help improve her sparring skills. She didn't want to go alone, which led to her dragging Beast Boy to the seminars with her.

"Hello, I'm Robin. This is the first out of the three sessions I will be meeting

you." All the girls screamed and giggled.

"So today were just going to start with hand to hand combat." Robin informed them. "I'm gonna bring Beast Boy up to demonstrate some things."

"Really Dude?" Beast Boy asked in shock. Even though he wasn't looking to impress any girls, he didn't feel like being humiliated by Robin in front of them either.

"Common. It'll be fun." The Boy Wonder coaxed.

"Fine. Whatever." BB sighed.

"Great ok. Ready Beast Boy?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok, it's important to start in a good stance." He showed them, widening stance to create a strong base.

Beast Boy copied his actions, mentally preparing himself for the fall that was about to come.

"Ok, fight!" Robin exclaimed.

Robin gracefully circled his opponent, waiting for a perfect opportunity. Beast Boy clumsily tried to keep up with Robin, failing miserably; hand to hand comment really wasn't his thing. Robin grabbed him from behind and easily flipped him. Beast Boy flattened onto the ground with an 'Oof.' All the girls giggled and cheered, screaming things like "That was amazing Robin!", "Gooo Robbyy!" or "Robin I love you!" Robin flashed a cocky grin at Beast Boy, then helped him up.

"Good try BB."

"If they playing fields were even, I would I have whipped your sorry butt."

"They were even."

"NO. I wasn't allowed to use my powers."

"But I don't have powers."

"But your specialty is hand to hand combat."

"Still, it was all me. No powers. Just my bare hands."

"Whatever." Beast Bly grumbled, and took a seat next to Star.

"You looked-"

"Save it Star. I know I suck." Beast Boy pouted.

She giggled at the changeling. It really was quite funny, even though she knew this wasn't his strength. What she didn't find funny was what the girls were screaming at Robin, HER Robin. And he didn't even seem to mind. She shook the thought out of her mind. Maybe that's what earth girls said when they were impressed. That's it. He really was amazing."

"Ok class, let's beginning. Partner up!"

Starfire and Beast Boy partnered up. They grabbed some sparring pads and got straight to work. They first did some grappling, and then did some punching and kicking.

Robin roamed around the room, watching each of his students.

"Fantastic Melinda! Great form!" Robin encouraged.

"Thank you, Mr. Robin." The girl squealed.

"Nice kick, Jamie."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Robin!" The brunette giggled.

"Woah, you've got a really punch... Kitten!?"

"Oh, thanks Robbinpoo." Kitten said batting her eyes.

"What is Kittin doing here!?" Starfire hissed, not happy about her unknown

appearance.

"Just learning how to defend herself. Jealous?" BB said with a sly grin.

"Knock off. I am not jealous of that Kitten." Anger filling her eyes.

"O-K then." He said still grinning.

"Wipe that smirk of your face." she ordered. He just laughed in response.

Robin came over to inspect Starfire. She shot a nice, hard round kick at the pad.

"Oof!" BB grunted. He just wasn't gonna be given a break today. He was probably gonna need Raven to fix some broken bones.

"That was ok, Ms... Anders was it? Keep trying." Robin shrugged and walked to the next girl.

Starfire looked like she was gonna explode.

" ?! Excuse me?!" She screeched. But no one heard but Beast Boy. She punched the pad as hard as she could.

"I need Raven to come home. Now." BB whined. He had definitely broken a rib.

"I am so sorry friend! Starfire apologized. She had just beat up poor BB.

"It's ok Star. I don't know why he's treating you like this.

"Me either." she answered sadly.

Beast Boy gave her a small hug, which received a scolding from Robin.

"No hugging in class!"

"Sorry Robin..." They both mumbled in unison.

"What happened to my prince charming?" Starfire sighed.

The class continued on; Robin and Starfire not saying another word to each other.

A/N: Hope you guys like it do far! It'll get better, promise :) pleasepleaseplease review and tell me whatchya think. Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
